They just wanted a family
by Lao Tseu
Summary: The story takes place during season 19, you discover that the love story by Mike and Connie is already well advanced. You'll meet Calypso and hopefully other chapters will give you the desire to support each young couple. The chapter 1 gives the history of bases. France.
1. Connie and Mike live perfect happiness

**I do not own the characters of Law Order years, they are the exclusive property of Dick Wolf.**

 **I'll try to do another story on Mr. Cutter and , I hope she will be happier than my last story. But excuse my English I am French**

As was their habit, Mike and Connie finished work very late. The record was not so complicated but the death of this child was that neither Mike nor Connie had vied to lose this case. They lacked evidence against Lasky and Ned looked for corresponding point between him and Foley

As each time when the elevator door closes, Mike and Connie again become the couples they are 4 years ...;

Connie and Mike met at a bar not far from the court, he had been seduced by her eyes, she was seduced by her dimples. Discussing they have bound a little longer, until the evening to see the restaurant. Within weeks they have learned to love.

Connie was working in the prosecutor's office, it was the year before she work as ADA Jack McCoy. Mike it was the prosecutor's office in the drug sector. When Mike was named EADA Jack, they both decided to keep their secret history, indeed without even spoke often made that they were working together very late rumors were rife.

"- Mike you may leave Calypso returning, as I take the opportunity to prepare a hot drink?

\- Of course my Connie (Connie melted when Mike so named) Hot chocolate be?

\- All what you want...

\- A yes all that I want? Mike I mean drink, but it will have more of infinity in the shower.

\- But first comes the dog. Fortunately the neighbor takes care of the day, the poor become neurasthenic with our schedules.

\- And you want us to have a child?

\- Mike compares the dog and a child, the day when we have a child I would take a maternity leave, and as you know I do not want too much gap between the children, so I will work part time if c is possible, it would parfais

\- Hmm gonna have to habitus I was working with another assistant:

\- No, it will rather be a poor assistant to support you ...

Arriving home, Mike took the leash and walks Calypso This is Mechelen 2 years, Connie dreamed of having a new dog, so Mike adopted young Mechelen in a shelter. Sometimes when they have too much work rather they go and finish of work at home.

They quickly installed together, after 8 months of dating, they chose to rent this house with small garden is. In recent months Connie stop any contraception, they want a child, Connie already has 33 years so she does not expect more, especially it wants at least two children.

When Mike returned, Connie had prepared hot chocolate and bowl of Calypso. Mike joined Connie on the couch, she snuggled in his arms.

\- You see this is the time of day that I prefer, when you're everything to me, no secretary, judge, Jack, just you, me and our baby hairy

-I Understand you, especially today the day was difficult, what a horrible murder, how a man could kill coldly as a child? I think more and more to work in the private, since the day we become parents I fear that our children are victim of threat

\- I also think, but Calypso will be there to protect ... bitch just put his head on Connie's legs, thereby coaxing Connie head of Mechelen.

They turn off lights, and go up to bed. The night will be the only witness of love. Mike and Connie kiss, fondle and make love tenderly. After love Mike and Connie are huddled. Mike tenderly kisses the forehead of Connie, blowing him I love you, Connie stroked her arm gently, until the fatigue of the day takes precedence. They fall asleep.

The 6 o'clock the alarm clock rings, Mike gets up, puts on warm clothes and go for a jog with Calypso. On his return Connie showered and prepared for them their coffee.

\- While running my love?

\- Yes Calypso was agitated to morning, so I left running without you, I do not know what she had.

\- Probably the neighbor's cat who walked by the windows.

\- File take a shower, I take care of Calypso and breakfast.

A stolen kiss, and I love my Connie.

Mike warns Ms. Riner that the dog had a strange behavior morning, it was a comfortable run, but the monitor and if necessary call it work.

At the subway ride, Mike talk of Calypso with Connie, who has smiled Mike's concern for the dog,

Why are you smiling? You know it's a very calm bitch, morning she wept, she seemed genuinely concerned, and do not tell me it's a cat !

-Mike, There would have been some thing that night we would have heard, park and just below our room, see do not worry, Mrs. Riner and pass 3 times of the day so if there is a concern it we warn.

\- Yes certainly, you would finally say to myself that I will worry me as much for a dog there 1 year I would not have believed you

-But It's because in addition to the love I gave you a piece of my heart my love

\- I love my Connie, good to arrive at work, I'll get the papers while you rises

Connie came to office colleagues salvation, and Mike arrives, she said, "Hello Mike," they must get to work Lasky of the girl in the late morning, and then Mike is meeting with Jack. One of their colleague resigned, Mike and Peter have to distribute the workload.

 _ **I do not know how this story will evolve, I paused the foundation to explain the status of their relationship, their marriage.**_

 _ **I hope you will like it. Good reading**_


	2. The case that'll change their lives

**In writing this section, I found it amusing to-Special Unit in the game. I took the inspectors and prosecutors of the time. As for Law and Order I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are all the Dick Wolf properties.**

The working day was passing quietly, Mike just find it to tell him they had "inherited" a new deal, This is the murder of a member of the Russian mafia, who was killed by the Italian mafia.

\- Sacred case, police exploitable tracks? since accused the Italian Mafia without a solid case that's risky. And I doubt that the witnesses are scrambling!

\- Yes Connie more than risky, Russian girls have stolen the Italian, the special unit'll give us the files on these girls. Lupo and Bernard will work closely with Benson and Stabler.

\- You knew someone special unit not?

\- Yes Inspector Fin Tutuola he worked in the narcotics front, he also worked on the case, according to Jack the special unit set up a file, but for lack of evidence they could not go to trial . We will have to work with Casey and Alex they will give us a hand. Jack wants to put the maximum chance to record. He thinks only in conjunction crime and evidence of the special unit we can come up has a good record.

Connie after discussing the matter with Mike, spends a shot son Alex and Casey has to organize the work on this issue and also to manage the affairs underway. It also warns Bernard and Lupo of the arrangement that Jack wants, but Lieutenant Van Buren had already been warned by Cragen.

It is 20h when she comes home, Mike was still in the office talk about this case with Jack. Connie gets the Calypso leaves and walks around with her, the young shepherd malinois looks great and is pleased with this ride.

Connie stops in a park and play Frisbee with it, the dog loves to play, it allows him to spend because their neighbor out in the day but 2 years Calypso needs to spend. Connie recall the day when Mike offered him the dog, who has a net preference for cats! It was a weekend, Mike has told Connie that he saw a dog in their garden! Connie is output saw Calypso with a big red bow. Connie had always told Mike that his dream was to have a new dog, and she imagined his family well, children, and a dog. The young dog was able to make love on. As Mike says it's their hairy child.

After the game of frisbee, Connie leaves a message for Mike to know what time it will be returned, and prepares their lasagna with spinach. When she shipments message, Mike walks in the door.

\- Good evening my Connie, how are Calypso. He does not have time to finish his sentence as the dog jumps into his arms. Mike started playing with the dog in the living room, and ends on the couch for tickling session. Connie noticed with Mike Calypso is led by the nose, that difference with the prosecutor know it! She loves deeply human, she is appreciative of the prosecutor, but sometimes it's hard. This is also why he does not talk work at home, at least not during meals. This is to protect their life together, and in two years it works.

\- Mrs. Riner told that Calypso was normal, I took him to the park, we must say that yesterday we did not have time to play, it has good access to the garden, n ' not as a great ride.

\- After lunch we will go to a walk together?

\- Yes, why not, I let you put cutlery darling

\- A fucked before, you missed me all day, and I fear that with this case we have less time for love

\- Darling, I love you, and we take time for ourselves and Calypso. You know I do not want to become a slave to our work;

\- Yes I agree, but with all the people will be more complicated, but we will. I love you, I want us aillons our family, our family begins with you and me and Calypso. Thanks to you I realized the beginning of a dream.

\- Oh, I love you my love.

They start kissing, Mike Connie kiss on the lips, then down along his neck, his hands walking on the body of Connie begins to moan, but stop if passionate kiss.

\- Mike we will resume it just now, we have our furry child has a walk!

Mike has smiled Connie, they settled for dinner, after dinner, Mike fills the dishwasher. Then take the leash of Calypso, it helps to put a coat Connie, dressed in turn.

They run along the neighborhood and towards the park, the dog saw the late hour is more alert, Mike and Connie like this walk at night, they huddled in merchant intersect the same people who also released their dog.

Arriving at the house, Mike installs Calypso in his park, and rises join Connie in the room.

Connie had slipped under the sheets, after undressing Mike joins. Connie embraces Mike begins to caress the Mike tell him by tender kiss on the neck, along his collarbone. Caresses become more intense, he eventually make love and sleep.

Mike and Connie will do their morning jogging with Calypso. Once returned Connie first leaves the bathroom was Mike, meanwhile it gives the room a bitch, and serves coffee. When Mike finally she goes to the bathroom.

Mike comes the dog one last time before their work day. Which also begins, Mike Alex a message that they would like to quickly meet to talk about the case.

Once taken their coffee, Calypso installed for the day, they head to the underground work.

Mike Alex calls arriving, they agree to a meeting this afternoon with the various stakeholders. Alex recalls that Mike has continued the mafia is often risky, but in addition to this case is also the victim of the mafia.

Mike rightly pointed out to him that perhaps the Russians are perhaps more in a blink of help. And that whatever happens we can not leave his mobsters make the law in the streets and in court. Alex said, "is that you are single, you have nothing to lose, I have a fiance, Stabler has a family, so declare war mafia is more than risky"

Following this call Mike'll see Jack in his office, and asked him away from this case people with a family in order to avoid any pressure from outside. And clothing suggested he leave Connie on business they have going, because prosecutors on a 4 dosser ... but Jack does not let him finish his sentence, he wants his best pair of Attorney on this case.

 _Well my story is taking place quietly, I do not know how it'll evolve. I insist on the life of Mike and Connie, because as the title says they wanted a family. Look forward to your opinion. La France ._


	3. The ultimate happiness

**Finally, the third chapter, sorry but classes resumed, and my preparatory class take me time, besides I can not seem to write directly in English so I write in French and translate later.**

 **All characters are the property of Dick Wolf**

This morning Mike left Connie sleep, he'll do his jogging with Calypso, stops to take milk. Returning Connie still asleep, he takes his shower quickly gives ate a Calypso. When Connie arrives in the kitchen.

\- Hello my love, you do not wake up to go running?

\- No, you look so tired these days, I did not have the heart to wake you, but I assure you our furry child was happy to run with his dad! I do have the right to a kiss?

\- Yes my darling, you're so full of attention, and my tiredness will pass in a few myself!

By the time Mike realizes what Connie was telling him,

\- How? You mean you're pregnant?

\- Yes yesterday instead leaving the office I went for a test, and I go to the gynecologist evening.

Connie Mike take her in his arms and kisses her passionately

\- I love you so much my Connie, I love you, you hear I love you!

\- Me too I love you Mike, I'm the happiest woman in the world.

\- I'm in the office I'm meeting Alex and Benson. You call me when you're done to court so we lunch together?

\- Okay, a little while ago my love, I leave our furry child before leaving for work, he should not be jealous that she

Mike part in work drunk joy, the joy of being invaded, with Connie he built his family, who had no concept of family with her parents, although with the clan in the gypsy camp there had a huge family, but from his father, his mother changed his attitude, often leaving has delivered himself. Mike was a loophole in the books, or when the clan stopped long enough at school. He found a real family with Connie, and his parents, brothers and sister, especially during holiday meals.

Arrive at work, it resume its records in search of items that can tilt to file in the right direction. But the witness does not show or those that can act as witnesses are down. Mike suggests Alex has to ask for help to the Russian mafia one of their "lieutenant" could testify against the Italians.

\- Mike you do not think! This will mean reducing the sentence of one of his pimp

\- Alex do you have a better idea, it's been four weeks as we work together on this, and nothing moves, should we give up a hit in this anthill! And even if we reduce the sentence, federal will continue for the woman and prostitution traffic

-Mike You believe that man will forget your agreement? You want to put two backpacks mafias

\- Alex Hello, Mike!

Connie came into the room with various paper s she recovered from cops

\- Here are the documents that you asked me to Mike, that counted with you?

\- Negotiate an agreement with Acciari, it can therefore testify against Russian

Alex and Connie exchanged a worried look, before they can say a word Mike left the room. Connie joins Mike to the elevator

\- Mike there is probably another way, you know that this agreement is a bluff, federal go the convicted perpetuity with all charges against him

\- Exactly Connie will remain behind bars, so nothing to fear

\- Was yes and his family? You make what? Your family ?

\- Connie we will resume this conversation tonight, I'd rather you stay here, I'm only one prison

\- Ok the leader spoke, just something not forgetting some of our projects

Mike gets on the elevator with Connie words in his head, but he said that if all prosecutors bow in fear before the various mafias of the world, the system will not change. He takes care to leave Connie and Alex in his shadow in order not to make the targets.

Connie was on the way home, the light and heavy heart. happy to learn that she was expecting a child, already 3 months pregnant ... his thoughts were not interrupted the barking of Calypso!

-So My Calypso, you had a beautiful day, you know you're gonna have a little baby is protected, you're beautiful girl, just going to do a good ride.

Connie walked quietly in the park with the Mechelen, she chose an open area in order to throw his Frisbee. Calypso darted after her toy and bring it with a speed that always catch Connie. Then the dog stops barking towards Connie, his master had just joined them.

\- Mike you scared me, how did you know that we were here?

\- My darling I know where my little woman walks with her daughter hairy

\- We start again, you with us?

\- Oh yes, but no work issue just you, me and Calypso

\- Mike Not You, baby, Calypso and I, because in six months we will be 4

\- Already, he'll have to start thought was his room, this will have our baby hairy get used to certain prohibited areas

\- Non Calypso will not be put away has the life of our baby, I want her and our son are very close.

\- Ok I do not discuss, anyway you will make me change my mind my love.

Mike Connie embraces with love, followed by a passionate kiss.

\- Mike mm hmm, I think we'll end this tour and then we will take time for us, I love you so much Mike, you make me happy.

\- I love my Connie, I love love love my

After their return they continue the walk in the park, stop taking food to take away. By the way they look soft toys and baby clothes in a shop window.

Back home Mike gives ate a bitch, and Connie moved a meal tray in front of the TV. They eat huddled in the arms of one another. Without Knowing all along their shared ride they were followed and watched.

 _ **The next chapter will surely be even more exciting with a warning for young readers**_


	4. When everything changes

**As for Law and Order I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are all the Dick Wolf properties.**

Mike obtaining that Acciari demonstrates with his dummy trial agreement looks better on hospice, as agreed Connie will not have him in court, it is arranged for her to conduct research on various homicide perpetrated in when the Italian had encroached on the flat strip of Russia. Mike wondered if these crimes are not the fact of the Russian, that allow him to these new tracks to greatly increase its chances in a future trial.

The judge John Laramie presiding over the hearing, after that Acciari lent oath Mike begins to question him about the girls that Akoulov family stole and sold as slaves.

Alex is impressed, although there was Mike Cutter who had the idea to plunge the Akoulov for sex trafficking on the testimony of 'Acciari. So without knowing the Italians found themselves trapped and gave all a mobile has found Mike, who no longer has to transmit to federal. From Mike could sue the other Italian family the Bataglia murder against the Akoulov ...

A laying noon, Alex approached the trial with Mike

\- Mike played well Acciari fell right into your trap, a time that was he has to bite the fingers

\- Alex have done nothing, it is necessary that the jury condemns Akoulov, and despite our jury evidence some are not ready to condemn

\- Yes, but with such evidence, they can hardly otherwise, and to change the subject, how is it that Jack is accepted that Connie does not participate in the trial?

\- Oh it cuts certain elements to continue Bataglia requires that our record is solid if the jury does not condemn Akoulov, as federal can still keep Acciari.

\- You are a genius Mike tonight you feel like a beer with friends?

\- Sorry to those long days I prefer to go and more a lot of work, the Crown does not stop to live with herself trial, cases are piling up on the desk.

\- Too bad for once we could spend some time together

Mike gave him a tight smile, and walked quietly to send a sms has Connie. It's been two months they know she is pregnant, another 4 months and their baby arrives. Jack was also a remark Connie, saying she had gained weight. Connie has just answered that it was of the meal was washed away and the lack of time for sport.

The jury took two days to decide the Akoulov were convicted of kidnapping, trafficking of women and children, prostitution, and murder of 5 persons.

Hardly the trial ends federal stopped part of the family Acciari who threw a dark look was Mike, one of them yelled "you're going to pay us, protects your little wife !" Alex Mike looked with astonishment

\- What are they talking about ?

\- Perhaps nothing you or Connie, as they have of us even work together on this matter, I will immediately talk to Jack, so he put up a protection ...;

\- I told you that we inevitably fall back on, and federal might have to wait to stop them, it would have been more discreet!

\- Alex, I'll see Jack all away

Mike Jack has expressed its concerns to Connie and Alex about protection because he has received threats outside the court. Jack shares the concerns of Mike, they both know that threaten the Acciari should not be a snuff lightly.

Connie, Alex, Mike has just brought me the threat launched by Acciari, you will be placed under police protection 24/24. Moreover you also Mike, your shell game with federal was risky, but tried.

Jack Protect maximum Alex Connie and it is they who are threatened not me!

One minute it's Mike Van Buren (after Jack hangs up the phone)

Mike how it is it that you and Connie have the same address, Van Buren was checked several times from us, is there anything that I know, and I need to know?

Not immediately respond Connie and Alex says it may be that you Connie Acciari specifically threatened not?

It seems to me difficult people in the office is not aware, and we're discreet.

After this interview, Connie returned home. She stops to do some shopping. On returning she is not surprised yelps of Calypso. But at the same time happy, because she and Mike are all to stop its barking. Opening the door, Connie's surprise, Calypso can not like a rocket at the door of the park, by Calypso and its eternal bullets.

As she went ahead, she said that the neighbor is still a turn with the dog. So she unpacks and packs his errands, dishes in a casual outfit, a wooden make lemonade and lies down on the couch.

She alarm because it heard a noise coming from the Calypso park, she looks at the clock and realizes she slept about 1 hour. Connie goes to the park to his dog, and there a man grabbed her from behind and two others pounce on it.

Connie appeals for help, calling in vain Calypso, the men behind the sofa, they tear her clothes one two before penetrating force said "So Madam Prosecutor, Mr. Cutter is not there to attend the show, what a pity I would love even his face twitched in pain and heard your cries. " Connie yells, Mike calls when they withdraw it tries to escape but the youngest catches her and brings her back into the living room. There they dealt him blows on the face, belly up if she lost consciousness.

Lupo and Bernard is responsible for the protection of Mike and Connie arrived at the couple's home prosecutor. They see the neighbor lady Richet is charged with the care of the shepherd malinois.

\- Hello gentlemen if you are looking after them, their friends are gone in the morning to recover the dog, they all go hurriedly Florida, Mr. Cutter's mother is sick

\- Thank you, Madam, go home we're the police, we do turn to even if you are well.

Lupo and Bernard make radio calls and prevent Van Buren, because they know that Mike has had no contact with his family. They push the gate between open and Connie found lying on the living room floor

\- CONNIE, CONNIE open your eyes screams Bernard ! Lupo that emergency card, Connie stay with us, open your eyes, Connie

\- Jack is Lupo, I call you Mike and Connie home, Connie was attacked, apparently rape and was beaten. Help arrives, we leave you prevent Cutter?

\- Yes I'll do it, give me news quickly, tell your colleagues that monitor Cabot to remain vigilant.

Help arrives, and Benson, both officers thought Connie confide more easily in a woman when she repeat knowledge.

Relief install Connie still unconscious on the stretcher, she starts moved slightly and mumbled my baby, my baby

Olivia tells him that Jack warned Mike, they will find themselves in the hospital

During is time to the prosecutor's office,

\- Mike!

\- Jack, what can I do for you? if it is about Connie and me, it's just because we wanted to be discreet. And as this was long as we want to change nothing.

\- Mike, it's about Connie, she was assaulted at your home, it is conducted at the hospital, I'll take you there.

\- Assaulted, but how this is not possible,

\- Come Mike we will be more once there.

When Mike and Jack arrive at the hospital, the ambulance arrives just with Connie. Mike rushes to see Connie, who told him

\- Mike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby, Mike they hurt me, stay with me I will in supplies will not let me, Mike the baby

\- I'm here darling, I love you, doctors will look after you, huh, do not worry. I'll stay close to you.

Doctor my fiancee is 5 months pregnant, is our child, you will see that Connie gonna go. I love you, if you knew how much I love you ...;

 **The next chapter is coming soon. I think they miss you a lot of trial but I do not know enough. I hope you will like it anyway.**

 **Thank you to comment.**


	5. A drama and a new life

**As for Law and Order I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are all the Dick Wolf properties.**

The medical staff led by Connie treatment room, but it hardly departs from Mike she bursts into tears. Mike wants to join, but Dr. Baudry told Mike that Connie should receive care and they must take samples from the rape.

Jack approaches Mike and said:

\- Mike is between good hands, doctors are involved. Try to sit Connie gonna need you

\- Need me ! It's my fault, always the desire to win which made me take unnecessary risks for Connie, if I had not made this agreement we would not be there, and Connie would have had nothing. You understand it would have nothing, everything will go well!

\- Mike ...

\- What! You'll say I'm doing my job, but I want more than your job, you understand I can not go.

Mike leaves the hospital walking up a bench and collapses in tears. He thinks has in recent weeks, all the happiness and Connie lived, he thinks is a morning when they made love with passion in the shower, the soft words that Connie whispered his ear, kissing and caresses they are given. He thinks has the ride last night with Calypso ...

Calypso, how is it you have let this she was so vigilant. Mike enters the hospital and request Lupo and Bernard where was the dog.

\- Let her dog, there was no dog or in front of you and not you, besides the door was ajar. meets Bernard

\- It is not possible, Connie and I have a dog malinois

Lupo said, "One minute the neighbor said that friends have you recovered the dog, at the time I did not pay attention because what worried us, and the fact that she talked about your parents, that's when we realized there was a problem. "

\- Thank you, inspector, nothing is your fault, absolutely nothing

The doctor arrives, "Mr. Cutter, your friend has two broken ribs, but without lung lesions, ultrasound was performed, all okay. We'll kept in obstetrics because there is a slight placental hematoma. And she calls you "

\- Connie darling, I'm sorry, I never should have done this deal, I put you in danger, off I have to protect you

\- Mike, I need you now, you do your work, and I supported you because I knew there was nothing else to do; Now I just want you you, not the prosecutor, the only man I love, and I hope you still happen to love me, because I feel so dirty, I need to wash. Mike I'm so scared for our baby.

\- Connie Ma I love you, if you knew how I love you. I will check to see if you can wash.

\- No rest, do not go away, stay near me

\- Ok I'm not moving, I stay there, all around you my love

Mike took Connie's hand, and brought it to his face. A moment is there, Olivia entered the room but seeing Mike and Connie so close and tortured pain she retraces his steps.

Mike Connie took her in his arms, he lay down beside her on the bed emergency, Connie puts her head on his chest, and fiddles with the buttons of his jacket. Mike insert his kisses on her forehead and her hair. At this moment they do not have the password, they simply need to be together and instinctively they build in a short time a protective bubble where people can enter.

Jack excuses:

\- Mike I'll ask you to help Oliva Eliott and ask questions to Connie on the attack

\- Connie you agree?

\- You're staying? unless you do not want to hear, you know, to ... well you understand?

\- My Connie I'll stay close to you as long as you will need me, and I was near to hear all the evil they did tone, even your rape.

\- Jack So yes I'm ready you can enter the inspectors.

\- Well I'll tell them, you are courageous Connie.

Olivia entered the room, and Connie feel more comfortable, Elliott has chosen to stay out of the examination room.

\- Hi Connie, I'm Detective Benson, Olivia Benson, I know that one knows but if it helps you live, if you were talking to a stranger.

While even stronger shaking hands with Mike "Ok, how it is done, it's weird, I should know, but I do not know, I'm so scared ...;

\- Connie you tell me all this what happened when you came home

\- Upon arriving I was surprised that our dog, Calypso did not bark, but at the same time we made it so the hunt for her to stop. Then arriving in the lobby, like no dog jumping on the gates of the park; I told myself as I returned rather Calypso was still with our neighbor. So I put the shopping, and I dozed on the couch. When I awoke, I heard a noise coming from the Calypso park is going even one of the men grabbed me ... and the other two dragged me on the couch ... ... and there they held me and ... .. (Connie bursts into tears) he raped me, how could I be so stupid, I should have been more vigilant, Mike oh forgive me, I never have let them do the Mike forgive me ...

\- Connie I have nothing to forgive you, nothing happened to you is your fault. You hear it's not your fault my Connie

\- Then ask Olivia, you have they done?

\- Once it was finished, I wanted to run away and they caught me, that's when they hit me, then I regained consciousness in the ambulance.

\- Connie, your friend finally Mr. Cutter was right, nothing that you got is your fault ... Olivia has not had time to finish his sentence that Connie feels sharp pain in The belly

\- Mike calls the doctor, I have a stomach ache, I think I have contractions

Thanks to the monitoring installed, the doctor arrives before Mike calls, and brought out Olivia and Mike.

Connie suffered a placental abruption, the doctor did prevent the block for an emergency cesarean section. He asks the same time prevent a pediatrician if necessary to prevent any resuscitation of the baby, and prepare an incubator in intensive care, neonatology.

Mike is warned by a nurse, and rises in obstetrics surgery department, wait in an intermediate room with a sterile clothing, quickly midwife brings the newborn does not cry, the pediatrician rubbed the baby, and put him oxygen. He regularly massages the small body of 900 g (1.98416) and after three minutes the little boy grows his first cries.

The doctor has his son Mike, he moved with difficulty realizes that he is the father, he released his blackberry and made some photos for Connie. The doctor informs her that the baby gonna go -néonatalogie ICU, and he could see once the baby will be installed and will be given first aid. Mike can finally even Connie, doctors have managed to avoid bleeding. Connie Mike take her in his arms and shows him pictures of their son.

\- Connie's our child, I heard crying and moving sight. It is very small, but seems well beefy

\- He holds his dad, will have even the when?

\- I think you first have to get some rest, and a nurse told me she will accompany you tomorrow in a wheelchair to see it. But I'll see just now, I expect that doctors perform his care.

\- We have to give him a name, but I have no idea and you?

\- I expected more ... a girl you thought was certainly a first name, I love my Connie

\- I thought Clarence, what think you?

\- Terence? Clarence was not a lion?

\- Yes you are right, Terence, you give her name by going to see if you can embrace Terence for me.

\- I promise I'll make pictures, I love you darling.

Mike Connie leaves and goes ICU department to see Terence, after putting on a gown and unwashed hands. And returns the hydro-alcoholic gel to disinfect hands. The nurse guides him to the incubator Terence, he sees little body with a hose probe to power, infusions in the navel, a small mask to breathe and electrodes to monitor vital parameters. The nurse reassures the fact that Terence breathe alone, but only needs oxygen.

It makes photos for Connie, and goes home, he goes out in search of Calypso. But two shots ring out, a woman put a scream.

 **Suite in another chapter, I hope my story you like. I hope to read your comments**


	6. A child will give courage to Connie

_**As for Law and Order I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are all the Dick Wolf properties.**_

 _ **Late here following my fiction, I hope you enjoy it, I focus on the relationship of the couple Mike and Connie. And discovery of motherhood for Connie with a big-premature infant.**_

Following the explosions and the cries of the pass, the neighbors call the police. Mike remains lying on the ground, it does not move, a trickle of blood running from his temple.

Lupo and Bernard arrived quickly on the scene, but there impossible for them to approach Mike. The malinois is lying ready to his master and visibly reluctant to be as someone approaches. The two police officers do not want to shoot the dog because they know this is the dog of the couple. The neighbor can approach the dog and put him on a leash. Immediately rescue and police can come close to Mike. The paramedics quickly reassure Bernard and Lupo saying that the ball has been Blows the head of their colleague and the arm injury shows no gravity.

Mike is transported to the same hospital as Connie. Once in the ambulance Mike gently reprove his spirits

"Inspectors where you taking me?

\- In emergencies, according to ambulance your injuries are without gravity, but need to be seen by a doctor

\- Do not tell Connie, no need to worry with that. Where's my laptop

\- Jack because you can not you go to gadget !

\- Lupo I took pictures of Terence, I would show Connie has just now ... (Lupo cut her off)

\- And apart from that should have nothing to say Connie! Whether you believe it'll tell by your face and arms?

\- I read all explain verbally, needless to say I am emergency, I'll go even right after.

The ambulance guys to emergencies, and Jack Van Buren are there to welcome Mike and Lupo. Bernard stayed with Mike the time that scientific evidence harvest, especially for a little more secure places.

Mike is immediately transported to treatment room for stitches to the face, and care for his arm. The doctors told him that he must undergo a minor surgery, followed by a surveillance 48 hours.

Mike is quick to tell doctors not worry Connie and asked to speak to Jack.

"Jack, if you can go even Connie, take from him and the baby? Do not spoken to him yet. Her parents must get to LA, if anyone can retrieve them at the airport?

\- Mike do not worry, I personally take care of Connie's parents. Take care of you, the coming weeks will ask you a lot of strength to support Connie, and remember that your child is a great premature.

\- I know Jack, I know, tell Connie ...; do not tell him anything "

The stretcher-bearers take Mike to the operating room.

While time is 2 floors up, Connie met with his son, finally she can even. A nurse accompanied him in a wheelchair. A pediatric nurse asks if she has milk?

\- I'm sorry, I did not watch ...

the nurse: I'll watch if you allow me? If you have milk I will show you how to use a breast pump if you like?

\- Yes of course ... well I do not know, I need Mike to be there ... no I do not mind you show me

\- I'll see you in your room, but in the meantime I'll give you your baby to put him in contact with your skin you want?

\- Yes

Connie helped both caregivers take her son against her. Time to skin skin forget her nightmares and fears. But she also realizes how Mike and baby she had dreamed is so small and fragile. The nurse explains however serve each apparatus, and explains that the best treatment for Terence is the presence of her parents.

Back in his room Connie reads the booklets on the benefits of maternal milk for premature grandparents, parents interrupt playback.

\- Cuckoo Consuela!

\- Mom, Dad has told you, it's Mike who picked you at the airport?

\- Slowly my great, Mike warned us of what these creeps did to you and your boss Mr. McCoy told us for the baby

\- How dad? This is not Mike who told you about the baby?

Jack mixes a conversation "Connie, Mike was slightly injured, it is the emergency for a few points, as soon as it will eventually go up there to see you.

\- What happened to him ? I must go on if you understand Jack I must go even Mike

\- Connie (cutting his mother) you'll calm down for now Mike care, and you need to rest. Also I see that you read to take your milk, so no more stress. And first of all you'll tell me if you want all these dramas!

\- Mom not for the moment I do not want to talk, I just need to see Mike. You can understand it is that matters most to me.

\- And do not forget your child ...

Connie collapses into tears in the arms of her father, she has always been closest to him. Connie has her mixed feelings. Happy to have lived to the time of fusion with his son, the fear, the anguish that his assailants seriously injured Mike. And especially feeling of disgust and emptiness following a rape her. The only people she is needed is Mike.

After 2 pm Mike out of the block, it's all very well. The doctor gives his final protocol consultation and report surgical inspectors. Is told that Mike will be transferred on the same floor as Connie.

Lupo and Bernard leave the hospital for a nice meal to continue their investigation and the passage file Calypso at Lupo, they did not have the heart to place the dog in a hostel or shelter. Once on the scene they round the property, for possible clues to how the men knew when Connie was alone, and also how these men knew that their dog was kept by a neighbor.

Bernard proposes to talk to the neighbor, while Lupo inspects the couple's home. Lupo feels like a voyeur, not that it is not used his job to do the search, here it is the home of her friend Connie and Mike. Although Mike and him are friends, he has always respected the man and the prosecutor. Bernard joined him and said,

\- "The neighbor did not say anything more than what she told us when we found Connie, you and has found you?

\- Oh, not much, to believe that here stopped their work, no record concerning this case or another. Just pictures of one or the other or both together. A picture portrait in their dog. Writ believe that here they led another life.

\- It's good if both happen to protect their couple to craft, but precisely Connie was assaulted in to the sanctuary is the sanctuary which protected their love.

At Connie hospital bed boards to express milk, besides the nurse left her a breast pump after having explained it all. His mother is still there Connie asked for help.

Connie follows the advice to the letter go from breast to another, and do not be surprised if at first the milk is not important. A caregiver came retrieve the milk for it to be brought quickly to Terence. Just when the nurse's aide leaves the room with milk, Mike is led in bed

\- Mike, how are you? What happened ?

\- My dear calm down, I'm fine, I was looking Calypso when I got shot. But fortunately this individual did not know target. Connie how are you?

\- I do not know, I pulled my milk for Terence, the nurse told me that the mother's milk is what's best for our son. Terence I could take in my arms, she keep it against me. The nurse calls this the skin skin.

\- What I would love to see you with him. My Connie, we will fight to save our family, I will not let you. I love love.

\- Mike oh yes you still love happens after that ... well you know I feel so dirty, do you still happen to touch me?

\- Connie nothing is your fault, and yes I will always love you, and the day you are ready I will make love to you like the first day. Terence will need to play brother and sister!

\- Yes, you happen to make me smile, I love you my love

After this discussion fatigue and emotions, as well as analgesics make Mike falls asleep. Connie asked caregivers to wake her every two hours for her milk, her ultimate goal is to save his son, Mike, Terence and are finally a family.

 **Sorry for the delay in following my fiction, but health is unpredictable, please leave me a small positive or negative comment. Thank you . France**


	7. Far from the other, on two different sid

_**As for Law and Order I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are all the Dick Wolf properties.**_

 _ **Late here following my fiction, I hope you enjoy it, I focus on the relationship of the couple Mike and Connie. And discovery of motherhood for Connie with a big-premature infant.**_

Following the explosions and the cries of the pass, the neighbors call the police. Mike remains lying on the ground, it does not move, a trickle of blood running from his temple.

Lupo and Bernard arrived quickly on the scene, but there impossible for them to approach Mike. The malinois is lying ready to his master and visibly reluctant to be as someone approaches. The two police officers do not want to shoot the dog because they know this is the dog of the couple. The neighbor can approach the dog and put him on a leash. Immediately rescue and police can come close to Mike. The paramedics quickly reassure Bernard and Lupo saying that the ball has been Blows the head of their colleague and the arm injury shows no gravity.

Mike is transported to the same hospital as Connie. Once in the ambulance Mike gently reprove his spirits

"Inspectors where you taking me?

\- In emergencies, according to ambulance your injuries are without gravity, but need to be seen by a doctor

\- Do not tell Connie, no need to worry with that. Where's my laptop

\- Jack because you can not you go to gadget !

\- Lupo I took pictures of Terence, I would show Connie has just now ... (Lupo cut her off)

\- And apart from that should have nothing to say Connie! Whether you believe it'll tell by your face and arms?

\- I read all explain verbally, needless to say I am emergency, I'll go even right after.

The ambulance guys to emergencies, and Jack Van Buren are there to welcome Mike and Lupo. Bernard stayed with Mike the time that scientific evidence harvest, especially for a little more secure places.

Mike is immediately transported to treatment room for stitches to the face, and care for his arm. The doctors told him that he must undergo a minor surgery, followed by a surveillance 48 hours.

Mike is quick to tell doctors not worry Connie and asked to speak to Jack.

"Jack, if you can go even Connie, take from him and the baby? Do not spoken to him yet. Her parents must get to LA, if anyone can retrieve them at the airport?

\- Mike do not worry, I personally take care of Connie's parents. Take care of you, the coming weeks will ask you a lot of strength to support Connie, and remember that your child is a great premature.

\- I know Jack, I know, tell Connie ...; do not tell him anything "

The stretcher-bearers take Mike to the operating room.

While time is 2 floors up, Connie met with his son, finally she can even. A nurse accompanied him in a wheelchair. A pediatric nurse asks if she has milk?

\- I'm sorry, I did not watch ...

the nurse: I'll watch if you allow me? If you have milk I will show you how to use a breast pump if you like?

\- Yes of course ... well I do not know, I need Mike to be there ... no I do not mind you show me

\- I'll see you in your room, but in the meantime I'll give you your baby to put him in contact with your skin you want?

\- Yes

Connie helped both caregivers take her son against her. Time to skin skin forget her nightmares and fears. But she also realizes how Mike and baby she had dreamed is so small and fragile. The nurse explains however serve each apparatus, and explains that the best treatment for Terence is the presence of her parents.

Back in his room Connie reads the booklets on the benefits of maternal milk for premature grandparents, parents interrupt playback.

\- Cuckoo Consuela!

\- Mom, Dad has told you, it's Mike who picked you at the airport?

\- Slowly my great, Mike warned us of what these creeps did to you and your boss Mr. McCoy told us for the baby

\- How dad? This is not Mike who told you about the baby?

Jack mixes a conversation "Connie, Mike was slightly injured, it is the emergency for a few points, as soon as it will eventually go up there to see you.

\- What happened to him ? I must go on if you understand Jack I must go even Mike

\- Connie (cutting his mother) you'll calm down for now Mike care, and you need to rest. Also I see that you read to take your milk, so no more stress. And first of all you'll tell me if you want all these dramas!

\- Mom not for the moment I do not want to talk, I just need to see Mike. You can understand it is that matters most to me.

\- And do not forget your child ...

Connie collapses into tears in the arms of her father, she has always been closest to him. Connie has her mixed feelings. Happy to have lived to the time of fusion with his son, the fear, the anguish that his assailants seriously injured Mike. And especially feeling of disgust and emptiness following a rape her. The only people she is needed is Mike.

After 2 pm Mike out of the block, it's all very well. The doctor gives his final protocol consultation and report surgical inspectors. Is told that Mike will be transferred on the same floor as Connie.

Lupo and Bernard leave the hospital for a nice meal to continue their investigation and the passage file Calypso at Lupo, they did not have the heart to place the dog in a hostel or shelter. Once on the scene they round the property, for possible clues to how the men knew when Connie was alone, and also how these men knew that their dog was kept by a neighbor.

Bernard proposes to talk to the neighbor, while Lupo inspects the couple's home. Lupo feels like a voyeur, not that it is not used his job to do the search, here it is the home of her friend Connie and Mike. Although Mike and him are friends, he has always respected the man and the prosecutor. Bernard joined him and said,

\- "The neighbor did not say anything more than what she told us when we found Connie, you and has found you?

\- Oh, not much, to believe that here stopped their work, no record concerning this case or another. Just pictures of one or the other or both together. A picture portrait in their dog. Writ believe that here they led another life.

\- It's good if both happen to protect their couple to craft, but precisely Connie was assaulted in to the sanctuary is the sanctuary which protected their love.

At Connie hospital bed boards to express milk, besides the nurse left her a breast pump after having explained it all. His mother is still there Connie asked for help.

Connie follows the advice to the letter go from breast to another, and do not be surprised if at first the milk is not important. A caregiver came retrieve the milk for it to be brought quickly to Terence. Just when the nurse's aide leaves the room with milk, Mike is led in bed

\- Mike, how are you? What happened ?

\- My dear calm down, I'm fine, I was looking Calypso when I got shot. But fortunately this individual did not know target. Connie how are you?

\- I do not know, I pulled my milk for Terence, the nurse told me that the mother's milk is what's best for our son. Terence I could take in my arms, she keep it against me. The nurse calls this the skin skin.

\- What I would love to see you with him. My Connie, we will fight to save our family, I will not let you. I love love.

\- Mike oh yes you still love happens after that ... well you know I feel so dirty, do you still happen to touch me?

\- Connie nothing is your fault, and yes I will always love you, and the day you are ready I will make love to you like the first day. Terence will need to play brother and sister!

\- Yes, you happen to make me smile, I love you my love

After this discussion fatigue and emotions, as well as analgesics make Mike falls asleep. Connie asked caregivers to wake her every two hours for her milk, her ultimate goal is to save his son, Mike, Terence and are finally a family.

 **Sorry for the delay in following my fiction, but health is unpredictable, please leave me a small positive or negative comment. Thank you . France**


End file.
